


Kara and Maggie Make A Cake

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being Alex, Cake Making, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food Porn, Kara and Maggie getting freaky with food, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smuff, SuperCop - Freeform, slight D/s undertones, traumatized Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kara and Maggie make a cake.





	1. Do You Want To Make A Cake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unadulterated fluffy crack. It was started by a tumblr meme and it kind of snowballed from there. I blame an-odd-variety-of-sorts for this. I may make a series of one-shots about these two.
> 
> Un-beta'ed. I literally wrote this in like 30 mins. If there are any grammatical errors then I apologize, I'll go back and fix them later.
> 
> Enjoy the crack...

Maggie and Kara were spending a lazy Sunday around Kara’s apartment. They were supposed to get together with Alex and Sam, but something came up with Ruby, so it was just the two of them. They were watching Cupcake Wars on Food Network and commenting on the different cupcake displays the teams were making. Maggie never understood the appeal of such a competition, but Kara liked it, so she dealt with it because it made Kara happy.

“Have you ever made a cake before, Kara?” Maggie asked out of curiosity. She knew that Kara was pretty competent in the kitchen, unlike Alex.

Kara never looked away from the television, “Yeah. I’ve made cakes plenty of times, it took a little bit of trial and error, but now I rock. Who do you think made Ruby’s birthday cake?” She asked.

“You made Ruby’s birthday cake? You have amazing skills. Do you want to make one?” Maggie asked. She wanted to see Kara make a cake; it was hard to believe that she made mirror glazed space cake for Ruby.

Kara smiled, “Yes, who doesn’t like cake? Cake makes everything better. What kind do you want? There are so many different kinds that you can make.” She asked excitedly. This would be the first time that she and Maggie would be cooking together.

Maggie thought about this for a minute she did not think this through, “We can go with chocolate for now and then try another flavor later.”

“We can do chocolate. Chocolate cake is the best cake ever, next to the yellow cake. We need to go shopping for the ingredients.” Kara suggested.

“Are you making the cake using a mix or are you making it from scratch as they do on the show?”

Kara crinkled her nose, “I have nothing against boxed cakes, but homemade cakes are the best. Get your shoes and let’s go. We’re going shopping for cake ingredients.” She rushed around the apartment getting ready.

Maggie put her shoes on, “Not all of us has super speed.” She got off the couch and went to the table to grab her keys and her wallet.

They left the apartment and made the journey to the market around the corner from Kara’s building. Maggie liked that they didn’t have to go that far because honestly, she didn’t feel like driving. They entered the supermarket and Kara grabbed a cart, and they walked the aisles getting the ingredients for the cake, of course, it had to be vegetarian, because of her diet. Maggie watched as Kara went down the baking aisle and grabbed flour, oil, baking powder, chocolate, and everything else needed to make a cake.

“What kind of frosting do you want? Do you want a store brand kind? Or do you want the homemade kind?” Kara asked as she looked at the different chocolate frostings.

Maggie had no idea, “How about a buttercream frosting. I’ve been partial to that one.” She suggested.

“Chocolate buttercream frosting? I can do that.” Kara agreed as she leads Maggie around the store, getting the ingredients for the frosting.

After a few more minutes Maggie and Kara made their way to the checkout and put the ingredients on the conveyor belt.

“Hey, Kara. You’re back again. Are you making another cake?” The cashier asked.

Kara smiled, “I am. This time I am making it for Maggie. I want to show her my baking skills.”

The cashier looked at Maggie, “Kara’s cakes are the best. She made one for me and my girlfriend, a strawberry chiffon cake. I told her if she didn’t work at CatCo then she would make an awesome baker.”

Maggie smiled, “I’m just now learning of her skill. It seems that she’s been hiding this one particular talent from me.” She teased.

Kara blushed, “You never asked.” She was about to pay for the food.

Maggie pulled out her card, “Since you are making me a cake, I’ll be the one to pay for it.”

“If that works for you.” Kara let Maggie pay.

Once they had their bags, the two women made the short journey to Kara’s apartment. Maggie was thankful that Kara volunteered to carry the bags. Why have Supergirl as your partner if you don’t use her strength. They entered the apartment, and Kara put the bags on the island in the kitchen.

“I gotta bet changed out of these clothes. I have specific clothes that I wear to bake.” Kara quickly changed her clothes.

Maggie had finished putting everything on the island, “Where do we begin?” She asked.

“Turn the stove to 350; we need to preheat the oven. Next, I need you to look in the top cabinet on the left side of the stove and pull out the large glass bowl.” Kara told Maggie.

Maggie went about getting everything that Kara needed so she could make her cake. She watched as Kara measured and mixed the dry ingredients with the wet ingredients. Kara was apparently in her zone; Maggie was able to help too, with the measuring and the greasing of the pans. This reminded her of when she was younger of the time she would be in the kitchen with her mother helping her cook. It was one of Maggie’s favorite memories of her and her mom together before everything went to hell.

“Okay, now it’s time to pour the batter into the pans. Do you want to do the honors?” Kara asked.

Maggie grinned, “Now that is something that I can do.” She took the bowl and divided the batter evenly in both pans until there was no more left.” She set the bowl down on the island, “What next?”

Kara grabbed the two pans, “We put them in the oven.”

Maggie opened the oven door and watched as Kara slid the two pans in the oven, before closing it. She had to admit that Kara was a beast in the kitchen.

“What do we do now?”

Kara grinned and took the mixers off the cake mixer, “We eat the leftover batter. It’s the best part of making the cake.” She handed one of the cake mixers to Maggie.

Maggie took it and began to lick it in earnest. She loved the way cake batter tasted, and this was no different. She had to admit that Kara had some serious skills when it came to mixing ingredients together. Maggie looked over at Kara who was in her own little world with her cake beater. With each deliberate lick of Kara’s tongue against the metal, Maggie felt a little twinge down below. She didn’t know Kara licking something would make her lady parts tingle. They were friends and nothing more, but Maggie was having more than friendly thoughts about the other woman and her tongue.

“You know they say licking cake beaters is practice for licking pussy, right?” Maggie asked absentmindedly.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “No. I did not know that. I’ve been doing this for years; I guess practice makes perfect.” She smirked before finishing the chocolate off of the beater.

Maggie licked her lips, “Have you ever practiced on anyone?” She asked all sense of self-preservation went out the window.

Kara shrugged nonchalantly, “I haven’t had any complaints. Want me to show you what I’ve learned?” She asked in a teasing way.

Maggie felt her panties become wet, “As long as it doesn’t make things weird with us, but I want to see what you can do.”

Kara smirked, “You asked for it.”

Clothes were ripped off, and Maggie found herself flat on her back and Kara between her legs. All coherent thoughts disappeared from her mind when she felt Kara’s mouth on her pussy. Maggie’s had sex with aliens before, but sex with a Kryptonian was out of this fucking world. She could get used to this if Kara was down for it because damn the woman was making her knees weak. Maggie held onto Kara’s hair as she continued licking, nibbling, and sucking on her clit. The more Kara teased and touched, the closer Maggie was to falling into the precipice. Maggie’s body felt like it was on fire a fire that was caused by Kara, and she was the only one that could put it out. It didn’t take long until her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she came like a waterfall. It was messy, but it felt so damn good.

Kara didn’t stop though, she continued, and Maggie felt two fingers enter her at the same time. She came again with a cry of Kara’s name on her lips. She pulled on Kara’s hair to let her know that she couldn’t take anymore. Kara had officially rocked her world and made her see stars.

“K-ara-ah!” Alex’s voice cut through their moment.

Maggie and Kara looked up mortified, “Alex?”

Alex covered her eyes, “I—I’m gonna, yeah.” She ran out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

Maggie looked at Kara and started laughing, “I guess she’ll learn how to knock.”

Kara continued laughing, “I guess so. I need to check on the cake; I don’t want them to burn.”

“Yeah, we don’t want that.” Maggie agreed. She felt Kara’s weight disappear, but she didn’t move from her position on the floor.

The cake was put on a cooling rack to cool off, and Maggie found herself underneath Kara again. They shared a slow yet tender kiss; it was their first kiss, and Maggie could taste herself on Kara’s lips. She always loved the way she tasted, but she tasted better on Kara. Maggie didn’t understand why they haven’t done this before. She held Kara tighter to her as she felt her tongue explore her mouth.

“Kara I wanted to ask-- ahhh!” Alex entered the apartment again and covered her eyes, “What the hell are you two doing?”

“Making a cake.” Kara answered with a smile, “Which you are interrupting. Also, knock.”

Alex turned away from them, “I didn’t know cake making involved taking your clothes off. Also, consider this payback for you and Maggie walking in on Sam and me, when we were playing with a popsicle.”

Maggie covered her face, “That was an accident. You came back, twice.”

“I—I’m gonna go and yeah. I’ll uh-talk to you later Kara. Congratulations on the sex. I would give you a cake, but it seems that you’re making plenty of that already.” Alex rushed out of the apartment again and closed the door. She was going to need bleach and holy water to erase those images out of her head.

Maggie and Kara started laughing, “Payback is a bitch.”

“I would agree with that.” Kara agreed still laughing, “Wanna continue making a cake or did you get enough?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Maggie smirked, “I might need another lesson and then maybe I can teach you what I learned.”

Kara laughed, “I’ll hold you to it.”

The cake was eventually frosted and offered as a peace offering to Alex and Sam. Alex declined but Sam was more than happy to have a piece, it was very delicious. Alex looked like she was about to be sick.

“Who says you can’t have cake and eat it too?” Kara asked.

Maggie and Kara started laughing while Sam looked on confused and Alex shook her head in disgust. Maggie knew that this was not the last time that she and Kara would be making a cake.

 


	2. Cookies Are Not Just For Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries vegan chocolate chip cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, so I bring another food porn one shot with Kara/Maggie. I will be using food because let's be real the true OTP is Kara/Food.
> 
> I am recovering from surgery and under the influence of some really lovely painkillers, so I am not responsible for what happens in this story.
> 
> Thank you to my friend over on Tumblr: an-odd-variety-of-sorts for listening to my ideas and encouraging me to add another chapter to this story.
> 
> Food porn is in these waters...

Kara was in Maggie’s kitchen helping her up the groceries she had bought. Kara tagged along because she’s, Supergirl and didn’t want Maggie to get weighted down by bags, given how short stature. Kara came across a roll of vegan cookie dough and turned her nose up at it. Kara had lost a bet to Maggie, and if she lost, she had to eat vegan cookie dough. Kara thought for sure that she was going to win because she knew Livewire, sadly, it didn’t work out that way. So now, here she was staring at the roll in disgust.

“Stop glaring at the dough. It’s not going to kill you, Kara.” Maggie told Kara as she finished putting the rest of the groceries up.

Kara pouted, “I have reservations about this. How am I supposed to know if vegan cookie dough is the same as regular cookie dough? There are no eggs, and all the other good stuff that comes along with it.” She protested.

Maggie laughed, “You will not tell the difference, trust me. Have I ever told you or lead you wrong?” She smirked.

Kara had to think for a moment, “No.”

“Then trust me on this,” Maggie told her.

“Okay.” Kara agreed reluctantly.

After all of the groceries were put up, Maggie went and grabbed the dough. She loved the way it tasted, and she hoped that Kara would enjoy the taste too. The detective wasn’t trying to convert Kara to vegetarianism, but she at least wanted the superhero to eat a lot healthier. Alex had told her that it was going to be hard, but Maggie told her that it could be done. Alex asked her if she and Kara were dating. She told her no, they were not dating; they were good friends. She didn’t understand why people thought they were dating, but people will assume anything.

“Come on; we are going to bake these cookies. You will taste how delicious they are, and then you will eat them with me.” Maggie tried her best to tempt the younger woman.

Kara crossed her arms, “This is going to be a disaster. I know it is. Why do you buy packaged cookie dough? Why not make your own? It’s healthier that way, right?” She asked.

“I’m not a baker like you are. That is more your thing, by the way. Oh, and thank you for offering my cake to Alex and Sam.” Maggie replied.

Kara scoffed, “It was a peace offering. We did interrupt their sexy time together.” She defended her action.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “And Alex didn’t interrupt ours?” She countered.

“She didn’t know that we would be making a different kind of cake. That is neither here nor there.” Kara brushed Maggie’s response off.

“You can make it up to me this way. I won the bet fair and square, so it’s time for you to pay up, Danvers.” Maggie told her as she grabbed a knife to cut the roll of dough open.

Kara looked for the cookie sheet and the parchment paper. She had told Maggie to keep it around because it helps with baking, and it keeps messes to a minimum. Kara was surprised that Maggie actually listened to her.

“I got the cookie sheet and the parchment paper out,” Kara told her.

Maggie smiled, “Before we bake the cookies, you are going to taste the dough.” She took a generous amount and put it on her finger.

Kara shook her head, “Not gonna happen Maggie.” She protested.

Maggie put her dough covered finger to Kara’s lips, “Come on. Do it for me. You did lose a bet.”

Kara knew that this was a no-win situation for her. She opened her mouth and took Maggie’s finger inside. She quite enjoyed the taste of the dough; it didn’t taste as bad as she thought it would. Kara decided to have a little fun and took her time sucking the mixture off of the detective’s fingers. She swirled her tongue around the digit and on it again. Kara made sure that their eyes connected as she did so. When Maggie’s finger was clean, Kara let it slip from her mouth with a small pop.

“Tastes good.” She smirked before licking her lips, “I think it will taste better baked, don’t you think?” Kara asked with a smile.

Maggie couldn’t get the image of Kara sucking her finger. She thought it was so fucking hot and the fact that she and Kara had not had sex since the whole cake debacle, added to the hotness factor. “I guarantee you they will. So, do you want to scoop them into the pan?”

“Get me to do all the work why don’t you.” Kara found a spoon.

Maggie hopped on the opposite counter, “I will reward you generously for your work.”

This caught Kara’s attention, “Reward me, how?”

“You’ll have to be a good girl to find out. Can you be a good girl for me, Kara?” Maggie asked in a lilting tone.

Kara’s breathing picked up a little bit, “I’m a very good girl, Maggie.” She scooped some dough on the sheet.

Maggie started unbuttoning her shirt slowly, “Don’t let me distract you, continue your process. Think of me as your cheerleader.”

Kara watched as Maggie deliberately took her time undoing each button on her white shirt, “You are not playing fair, Maggie.” She tried to concentrate on her task at hand.

Maggie slowly took her shirt off, revealing her lace, black bra, “I play to win, Kara.” She let the shirt fall down her arms, before throwing it to the floor.

Kara swallowed thickly, “If you say so.” She finished putting all of the dough on cookie sheet and managed to keep them all the same size and the same amount of distance between them.

“You forgot to pre-heat the oven, Kara. That is not good girl behavior.” Maggie teased.

Kara turned on the oven, “I can correct my behavior, Maggie.”

“Of course you can. Come over here, let me offer you a reward for being so diligent.” Maggie moved her index finger in a come hither motion.

Kara walked the few feet over to Maggie and moved until she was standing between Maggie’s legs, “What’s my reward?”

Maggie put her hands on Kara’s cheeks, “This.” She pressed her lips against Kara’s.

Kara kissed Maggie back slowly wrapping her arms around her neck. It had been a couple of weeks since they kissed in her kitchen while making a cake. The sound of the oven beeping brought them out of their moment.

“The oven is ready.” Kara sighed before letting go of Maggie. She opened the stove and put the cookies in the oven and closed the door.

“How long do they have to bake?” Maggie asked.

“15-20 mins, but maybe shorter than that, because of no eggs and stuff,” Kara replied.

Maggie smirked, “Then we have a little bit of time, but don’t let the cookies burn, Kara.”

“Have I ever let anything burn?” Kara asked cheekily.

“No, but that can change. I think it’s time for you to have a cookie of your own.” Maggie grinned and opened her legs.

Kara licked her lips, “My personal cookie? I must have been a very good girl today.” She approached Maggie, like a predator to its prey.

“You were a good girl today. You tasted the cookie dough and enjoyed it immensely. Also, your sucking on my finger was a good job on your part. I was pleasantly surprised, and it’s something that you’ve never done before.” Maggie praised Kara for her effort.

Kara preened underneath the compliment, “We were only together once, and there wasn’t a lot of time for finger sucking.” She blushed at what she said.

Maggie laughed, “There was a lot of sucking something else. Come and get your cookie, Kara.”

“With pleasure.” Kara found herself in between Maggie’s legs, this time she was on her knees, unbuttoning her jeans. Kara could hear Maggie’s heart beating and her breath hitch. With a little help from Maggie, Kara was able to remove the unbelievably tight jeans down, Maggie’s legs. She inhaled softly as Maggie’s arousal permeated her senses.  She’s only tasted Maggie once or twice, but Kara was already addicted. The song by Hailee Steinfeld popped into her head. Kara was starving til she tasted, Maggie. It was clichéd, but it was the truth. Maggie doesn’t have to know that though.

“The clock is ticking, Kara. Don’t keep me waiting.” Maggie warned her.

Kara knew that the detective meant business. She placed feather light kisses on both her thighs before moving to her target. Kara spread Maggie’s legs apart and dove right in. There was no time for teasing especially when there are cookies on the line. Cookies that she could not burn and didn’t want to burn.

She used her tongue to tease Maggie’s outer lips before using her hand to spread them apart. Kara could see how wet Maggie was, and her clit was already at attention. She latched onto it and sucked it into her mouth, and used to fingers to enter Maggie.

“Oh God,” Maggie exclaimed as she felt Kara enter her.

Kara knew she did something right. It only took one time for Kara to learn Maggie’s body. She thrust her fingers in and out, curling them up a little bit to hit the spot that Kara realized made Maggie really happy. She alternated between soft and hard thrusts while using her teeth and tongue to manipulate Maggie’s clit.

Maggie was in heaven, for the most part, she’s only been with Kara one time before this, but she was a fucking goddess who knew how to rock her world. She held onto the back of Kara’s head to keep her in place, as she rode Kara’s face and tongue.

“Oh fuck, Kara. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Maggie chanted again and again as Kara never let up.

Kara didn’t say anything as she continued pleasuring the older woman. The smell, the sound, and the taste of Maggie was enough to send her into sensory overload. She felt proud that she was the one making Maggie feel this way. Kara knew for a fact that Maggie no longer fucked any aliens down at the alien bar anymore.

“You feel so good, Kara. No one makes me feel like you do.” Maggie managed to moan out, as Kara was taking her to places she had never been before, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” Kara mumbled as much as she continued working Maggie’s clit with her tongue. She wanted Maggie to come at least once before the cookies were finished. She doubled up her efforts, and she felt they were about to pay off. Maggie’s breath hitched, her heart was beating loudly in her chest, and her body stiffened.

“I’m com-,” Maggie couldn’t complete her sentence as she felt her orgasm wash over her like a rainstorm on a hot summers day. She continued calling Kara’s name as if it was a prayer.

Kara helped Maggie ride out her climax, bringing her down gently, making sure that she did not hurt her. She had to be gentle with, Maggie since she is human, and couldn’t handle the full extent of her Kryptonian strength.

“Oh God, Kara. No more.” Maggie panted out.

Kara placed two kisses on Maggie’s thighs before sliding her fingers out slowly. She looked at Maggie and saw her laying back on the counter top, her hand over her eyes. Her chest was moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and began licking them clean. Kara’s fingers were covered with Maggie’s essence, a sign of a job well done.

“The cookies are done,” Kara whispered as she got up from her position between Maggie’s legs.

“I’m done,” Maggie mumbled.

Kara took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the top of the stove to cool off. They were perfectly cooked, and they were not burned on the bottom or the sides, a perfect cookie.

“They’re not burnt,” Kara stated proudly.

Maggie sat up on her elbows, “Good girl. You did wonderfully. Did you enjoy your cookie?”

Kara grinned, “I did, very much. I want more.” She licked her lips.

“Maybe, later. You have to eat an actual cookie, with some ice cream.” Maggie suggested.

“I think the cookie will be better with a side of you.” Kara shrugged.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “You are laying it on pretty thick, Kara. You can have a cookie later, right now, let’s have one of these cookies.” She reached over and grabbed a cookie off the pan and brought it up to her mouth. She bit into it and held it there.

Kara saw this in a movie once with Sam and knew that this was something that people did to enjoy whatever food they had. She bit the other half of the cookie, which didn’t taste that bad. Kara nibbled at it until her lips touched Maggie’s. She swallowed her cookie before initiating another kiss. This kiss was sweet, sensual, and full of emotion. Kara didn’t understand what this meant for her and Maggie. They were friends, they never defined their relationship, and they never spoke on it again after the whole cake incident.

“Take me to bed. I want to show you my appreciation.” Maggie whispered between heated kisses.

“Was I a good girl?” Kara asked.

Maggie smirked, “A very good girl and now it’s time to reward you. I like it when you are a good girl, but I might like it if you were a bad girl.”

“So you can punish me?” Kara asked cheekily.

“Punishing you is half the fun. Clean up in here and meet me in the bedroom. You have five minutes, don’t use your super speed either.” She kissed Kara again, before getting down off the counter.

Kara watched as Maggie pulled up her pants and left the kitchen and this left Kara to her own devices. She put the cookies in a container, cleaned up her mess, and made sure she disinfected Maggie’s counter with bleach. No one else would know what happened, but Kara will always remember. She put everything up, washed her hands and made her way to the bedroom. Like cake, they would have to make cookies more often.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, cookies. If you have a food that you want to see, let me know. You can also visit me on tumblr @ eternallyalexdanvers.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	3. Bechamel Sauce Is Not Just For Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes to Maggie for help with her Bechemel sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Lovelies. Thank you to everyone. This chapter turned out to be a lot more angsty, than sexy, but I go where the characters take me.
> 
> I wrote this while at work *smh*

Kara walked into Maggie’s apartment, they were friends, and it was a thing they did. She found the owner of the apartment in the kitchen fixing coffee, “Kara what are you doing here?” Maggie asked.

“Sorry to just come over like this, but I need your help with something. I am catering a dinner party for Alex and Sam tomorrow, and they want penne pasta with béchamel sauce. The pasta I can do, but béchamel sauce, not too familiar with it.” Kara explained as she sat bags down on the barstool.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara needed help with something so simple, “You know how to bake these elaborate cakes, cookies, and create these amazing dishes but you can’t make a béchamel sauce. What makes you think that I know how to make it? Can’t you find the recipe on the Food Network website?” She asked. Maggie didn’t mind teaching Kara how to make the sauce, but every time they entered the kitchen they end up having mind-blowing sex.

Kara grinned, “Because you made it the other night when you had us all over for dinner. I like the way you made it and Food Network has nothing on you.” She turned on her charm that everyone seemed to love.

Maggie sipped her coffee, “Be happy that I like you, Kara. How did Alex rope you into cooking for their party tomorrow night?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “I accidentally walked in on them while they were umm trying new things.” She smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t want to know. Let me finish my coffee and then we can get started. How many people are they planning to have over?” Maggie asked. She knew she and Kara were going to be there, but she didn’t know how many others.

“The usual suspects: Winn, James, J’onn, Lucy, Vasquez, you, and a few of Sam’s people. I think Alex is going to propose to Sam.” Kara named off the people who will be attending and why Alex was hosting a dinner party.

The proposal was news to Maggie, “What makes you think that Alex is going to propose?” She walked around the mini bar.

Kara grinned, “Dinner party, having all of their friends and family over. Plus, I went ring shopping with Alex last week. All signs point to Alex popping the question. I’m surprised though; I honestly thought that Sam would be the one to do it.” She told Maggie her theory.

“I thought it would have been Sam too, but if it is Alex, then I commend her for having the balls to do it.” Maggie joked. “It seemed like only yesterday she came to terms with being a lesbian, my little girl has grown up.” She trailed her finger done her cheek to mimic a tear falling.

“I’m proud of her,” Kara admitted.

Maggie looked at Kara, “What about you? When are you going to come to terms that you like the ladies?” She wanted to know where Kara stood. They’re friends with benefits, but if Maggie was honest, she wanted more with Kara. Yes, the sex was phenomenal, and Kara was good at what she did, but she longed for a relationship.

“I’ve come to terms with the fact that I like women. Sexuality was not a huge deal on Krypton; it’s earth that makes a big deal about it. I am attracted to someone, very attracted, but I don’t think they see me in that way. I’ve accepted it. Can we make sauce now?” Kara deflected the conversation back to food.

Maggie decided not to press Kara any further, “Alright, I will teach you how to make the sauce, but I want something in return.”

Kara was skeptical, “What’s that?”

“You will be my date for Alex and Sam’s dinner party.” Maggie offered up.

“I like your offer, Maggie. I will be your date to the dinner party. Are you talking as friends or as something more?” Kara asked for clarification purposes.

Maggie smirked behind her coffee mug, “It’s up for interpretation. Let me finish my coffee and then we can get started.”

“You’re the best, Maggie.” Kara gave her an enigmatic smile.

Maggie loved it when Kara smiled. She had a smile that rivaled the sun on any given day. Kara’s smile was infectious, and Maggie couldn’t help but laugh whenever Kara did. Maggie didn’t know what it was about Kara, but the Kryptonian was the ray of sunshine she needed in her life.

Maggie finished her coffee and put her mug in the sink, “Alright let’s get started. I am going to tell you what to do, and you are going to follow my directions. As a cook, you should already know that doing it yourself is the way you learn. How much pasta are you making?”

Kara thought for a minute, “Enough to feed forty people give or take.”

“I can work with that. Do you have all the ingredients?” Maggie asked.

Kara opened the bags, “Yeah, I do. Butter, flour, milk, nutmeg, and parmesan cheese.” She smiled sheepishly, “I paid attention to what you used in your sauce.”

Maggie shook her head, “Okay. We don’t want it to taste exactly like mine, so we are going to put a little bit Kara’s touch on it. I don’t use nutmeg it’s a secret ingredient, which I hide in a nutmeg container. S-So that is going to be your style signature.” She explained.

Kara nodded and took the bags to the kitchen, “I think I can do that.” She unloaded the ingredients.

Maggie loved how eager Kara was to learn, “Get a medium sized saucepan and a whisk. The whisk plays an important part of the sauce.”

Maggie watched as Kara pulled out the saucepan and found the whisk. They’ve been in her kitchen plenty of times, and it was apparent that Kara knew her way around her kitchen.

“Now what?” Kara asked.

Maggie pushed her thoughts away, “We are going to make a small amount to see how it turns out, and then you will make a bigger batch for dinner tomorrow. Measure out 1 ½ tablespoons of unsalted butter.”

Kara measured out the butter and put it in the saucepan, “I bring it to a boil right?” She asked.

“Yes, but don’t let it turn brown. While the butter is melting measure out 1 ½ tablespoon of flour.” Maggie advised Kara, “If the butter is melted then put the flour in there, and begin to whisk it around.”

Kara measured out the flour, put it in the pan and began to whisk it together, “It looks like a paste.” She wrinkled her nose.

Maggie laughed, “That is where the milk comes in, so you’re going to use 1 cup of milk and whisk it slowly into the mixture. You do not want it to clump; the sauce is supposed to be smooth.” She explained as she watched Kara measure out the milk and pour it into the pot slowly.

“I can’t whisk and pour at the same time,” Kara complained.

Maggie went over to Kara, “I’ll whisk while you pour.” She took the whisk from Kara and started to stir.

Kara poured the milk in slowly, “Thank you.” She put the cup down.

Maggie handed Kara back the whisk, “Now you whisk.”

Kara took the whisk and began whisking the sauce around, “How long should I do this for?”

“About a minute. Then you will let it come to a boil until it coats the back of a wooden spoon, so about three minutes.” Maggie finished explaining the process.

Kara grabbed a wooden spoon and checked for the consistency, the sauce did coat the back of the spoon, “It’s coated.”

Maggie smiled, “Remove it from the heat, and it will continue to cook itself but be careful, or it will develop a film on it. If you were to add the nutmeg, it would be about this time, but since this is just a trial version, we will hold off on it.”

“Okay. So what now?” Kara asked.

“Cool it down a little bit, and then you can taste it,” Maggie explained.

Kara was about to use her freeze breath, but then thought better of it, “I don’t think freeze breath will be okay here.” She replied sheepishly.

Maggie shook her head, “No, you will freeze it and then you will not be able to taste it. Since you don’t feel the heat, why don’t you stick the spoon in there and taste.” She may or may not want to see Kara lick the spoon. Kara licking a spoon may or may not have been center stage in a fantasy.

“I knew that.” Kara admitted, and instead of licking the spoon, she ran her finger across it gathering up the sauce, and put it in her mouth, “This is good. I think I did a good job.” She held the spoon out to Maggie, “Taste.”

Maggie humored Kara and gathered a little bit of the sauce on her finger and brought it to her mouth. She used her tongue to lick her finger before putting it in her mouth. The sauce was delicious, “Tastes good.” She replied as she slowly pulled the digit out.

Kara beamed, “Yes! So all I have to do is replicate this but maybe double the recipe and then add the nutmeg at the end.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah and that’s it. Congratulations, Kara. You made your first béchamel sauce. How does it feel?” Maggie clapped her hands.

Kara bowed, “It feels great! Now, I can make the sauce for the pasta tomorrow.”

“Are you cooking at Alex’s and Sam’s? Or are you going to cook it and take it over tomorrow?” Maggie asked.

“I am going to cook over there. You’ve seen Sam’s kitchen; it is what dreams are made of if you would like you can come with me and keep me company. Alex gave me a key to the house so I can cook and set up.” Kara suggested. She found herself attracted to Maggie, but Maggie would never feel the same way about her.

“I would like that. Why don’t we make some pasta and have some lunch?” Maggie suggested.

Kara smiled, “I would like that.” She made her way from the kitchen to the bar and sat down.

Maggie took the pasta pot out and put some water in it before putting it on the stove. She added a little bit of oil and salt to the water, “It’s going to take a few minutes for the water to come to a boil. Do you want spaghetti noodles, farfalle, rotini, or penne pasta?” Maggie asked as she went to the cabinet that housed the grain products.

Kara adverted her eyes from Maggie’s ass, “Penne is fine, Maggie. Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to avoid me?” She stated her observation.

Maggie grabbed the box of pasta from the cabinet, “I’m not avoiding you, Kara.” She closed the cabinet doors and moved the pasta to the counter near the stove.

“Yes, you are. Normally by this time, we are either getting it on in the kitchen, the bedroom, or the living room. Today, you don’t even want to be near me. Is something wrong?” Kara asked not understanding why Maggie wouldn’t want to be close to her.

Maggie sighed and looked at Kara, “I wanted to do something different, Kara. I wanted to try and cook without having sex. It’s hard for me right now, when all I want to do is pull you to me, and rip your clothes off.” The detective didn’t know what it was about her, Kara and food, but the combination turned her on. Maggie blamed it on the cake that they made that day.

Kara slid off the stool and made her way into the kitchen, “Is that such a bad thing? We do our best in the kitchen, but I have a feeling that there is something else.”

“It’s really nothing, Kara. I gotta put the pasta in the water.” Maggie opened up the box and poured half the contents in the boiling water.

Kara moved behind Maggie and put her arms around her waist, “You can lie to others, you can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me. What is going on, Maggie?” She asked again.

Maggie sighed, “The sex is great between us, mind-blowing even, but I want more than that, Kara. Alex and Sam are in a relationship, J’onn has M’gann, James has Winn, you and I are friends with benefits. One of these things is not like the other.” She replied. Maggie didn’t want to have this conversation at this moment, but there was no time like the present.

Kara moved away from Maggie, “Can you turn around and look at me, please? Also, move away from the stove.”

Maggie stepped away from the stove and turned to face Kara, “What is it Kara? Are you going to tell me that it’s not in the cards? That you’re not into me like that?” She asked.

Kara put her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and tilted her head up, “I want to see you when I tell you this.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “What is it, Kara?”

“I want more than sex with you, Maggie. I didn’t know how to tell you because you didn’t see me in that way. To you, I’m Little Danvers or something along that line. I want to be with you, and sex was just an added bonus, our love of food is the icing on the cake.” Kara admitted what she had been denying for so long.

“You want to be in a relationship with me?” Maggie asked for clarification purposes. There was no way that she heard Kara correctly. Kara Danvers a.k.a Supergirl wanted to be with her.

Kara smiled and nodded, “I want to be in a relationship with you, Maggie Sawyer. If you want to be in a relationship with me too.” She added the last part as an afterthought.

Maggie’s smile matched Kara’s, “I want to be in a relationship with you too, Kara.”

“We can still cook together, right?” Kara asked for her peace of mind.

Maggie cocked her head to the side, “That is never going to change. Maybe, we don’t always have to cook. We can watch movies, play games, cuddle, all of those involve food.” She loved cooking with Kara, but Maggie liked the simple things too.

Kara brushed her thumb along Maggie’s cheek, “I like the sound of that. After this dinner party, I am retiring from cooking for the time being.”

“What if I want you to cook for me?” Maggie asked her voice above a whisper.

Kara continued caressing Maggie’s cheek while staring into her brown eyes, “I will be more than happy to cook for you.” She moistened her lips with her tongue.

Maggie looked from Kara’s eyes to her lips, “I want to kiss you so bad right now.” She thought out loud.

Kara smirked, “Then what’s stopping you? Kiss me.” She challenged.

Maggie put her hands on Kara’s face and stood on her tip toes, “Gladly.” She brushed her lips lightly against Kara’s.

Kara returned the kiss in earnest parting her lips granting Maggie entrance. Their tongues touched but there was not a fight for dominance, it was slow and sensual. A kiss that washed over Kara like sunshine on a cloudy day.

Maggie nibbled on Kara’s lips before moving away, “The pasta is ready.” She replied breathlessly.

Kara moved away reluctantly, “We don’t want the noodles to be overcooked.”

Maggie turned around and turned the stove off. She drained the pasta using the built-in pasta strainer and put the lid on top, “Are you hungry?” She asked.

Kara smirked, “Not for food.”

“Then what are you in the mood for?” Maggie asked coyly. She knew what Kara wanted because she wanted it too.

Kara stepped into Maggie’s personal space, “You. If that is okay?” She felt shy all of a sudden.

“It’s more than okay, Kara. I love the way you look in my sheets, but I love it even more when you’re under me.” Maggie teased and took Kara’s hand in hers, “Follow me.”

Kara followed behind Maggie as the detective led her to her bedroom. Kara had only been in Maggie’s room once or twice, but this time was different. They were not going to have a quick tryst, but it was something more.

“I hope you don’t have anywhere to be this afternoon.” Maggie pulled Kara towards the bed.

Kara shook her head, “My afternoon is free unless Supergirl is needed. Why?” She asked in interest.

Maggie licked her lips, “I don’t want a quick fuck. I want to take my time worshiping your body, like the goddess you are. I want to learn everything that makes you squirm and writhe in pleasure. I want to explore every inch of you with my fingers, tongue, lips, and hands.” She looked Kara up and down as if she was her last meal, “Can I have you, Kara?”

Kara was pretty sure she cheeks were as red as her shirt, “You’ve always had me.”

Maggie didn’t know who made the first move, but clothes were being removed between heated kisses until she and Kara were both naked and panting on the bed. She could feel the pleasurable throbbing between her legs. It was amazing how one person could make her ache to be touched. Maggie relished in the sounds and breathy moans that she was able to draw from Kara, as she explored every inch of the superheroes glorious body. Their movements were fluid and in sync with each other. Being with Kara was unlike anything she’s ever felt before. She plays her body like a finely tuned instrument, and when she reaches her crescendo, it’s beautiful, and she feels like she is floating off the ground.

Maggie feels Kara’s hands dig into her scalp as she teases her clit with her tongue and with each brush, and stroke Maggie was rewarded with more Kara’s juices. Having Kara in this way was the closest she was going to get to heaven.

“M-M-Maggie!” Kara moaned out as she felt herself being pulled over the edge that she had been dangling from.

Maggie was flooded by copious amounts of Kara’s come. She felt as if she was going to drown in her. Maggie was elated that she was able to bring the ‘Girl of Steel’ to such heightened pleasures. She could see why Lois was all over Superman if Kara was any indication. Maggie felt herself being pulled up and her lips met Kara’s.

“My turn.” Kara murmured against wet lips.

Maggie smirked, “It will not take me long. I am aching for you to touch me, Kara.”

Kara smiled coquettishly, “I’m not one to keep the lady waiting.” She kissed Maggie again.

“Supergirl, come in Supergirl.” J’onn’s voice came through her comms.

“Fuck! What is it J’onn?” She asked.

“We need you down at the docks, someone who escaped Fort Rozz is wreaking havoc,” J’onn told her.

“I’ll be there in a minute, J’onn.” She clicked off her comms and sent an apologetic smile to Maggie, “Duty calls. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Ugh, okay. Come back safely.” She kissed Kara again.

Kara smirked, “Always.” She quickly dressed and flew out of the window.

Maggie sighed and decided to finish herself off until her phone rang. The detective knew she had to wait since duty called. Maggie wasn’t upset though because she would have Kara to help her relieve some stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was that. I hope you enjoyed it and traumatized Alex.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
